All Day, Every Day
by PartayyyyLikeARockstarr
Summary: sequel to Every Sunday. Chase and Cameron make things work. chasecam huddy
1. Chapter 1

**well ppl this is the sequel to Every Sunday…u need to read that first!**

**I had some major writers block trying to figure out how to start this so if its bad please let me know. ITALICS ARE FLASHBACKS! theres gonna be lots of these so be prepared ppl!**

**thanks to Shae4Micheal for giving me this name….i really like it thanks again**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own cameron's family and chase's family. I noe it says that they are both only children but I like it better this way.**

**R&R eNjOy!**

_**All Day, Every Day Chapter 1**_

She found herself in the Princeton Cemetery again, standing in the same spot she had stood a year and a half ago. She looked down at the ring on her finger and thought back to the day that Rob had finally proposed.

_They were sitting on the beach on Long Island, a few blocks from her parents' house, her head on his shoulder and their fingers entwined together. He had had the ring for some time, then when they got to her parents' house he had asked her father and gotten high approval. He was now waiting for the perfect moment, and it had come. The sun was setting beautifully, the beach deserted and the waves quietly lapping against the shore. He knew she loved the beach, and she never got to come because of work. Now was the moment he was waiting for._

"_I love you so much, Ally."_

"_I love you too, Rob."_

"_I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you more than anything in this world and I can't live without you." He paused and took a deep breath. "Allison Cameron, will you marry me?"_

"_Oh my god! Yes, yes, yes!" she squealed and kissed him, as he slid the ring on her finger._

"_I love you, Robert Chase."_

"_I love you, Allison Cameron."_

She looked back down at the grave and sat down. She and Rob had decided that she wouldn't give up going to his grave all together; she would go on his birthday every year because no matter how you looked at it, he was her husband at one point and she couldn't just forget about him, no matter how hard she tried.

"Rob and I are getting married, Matt. I love him so much. I realized I never really loved you, Matt. I liked you and felt sympathy for you, but it wasn't love. I'm sorry. I'm finally moving on." she said, stroking his grave marker. She stood up and walked back to her car where Rob was waiting.

"Your sister called. Wants to know if we're going there for Thanksgiving." he said, as they drove toward the hospital. Her sister, Sam, her husband, Bill, and their son and daughter, Mikey, who was 9, and Kelley, who was 4, lived near her parents on Long Island. Cameron also had a younger brother named Peter, who was crazy and adventurous and never stayed in one place for more than a couple of days. He never had a steady girlfriend, but always had his family.

Gazing out the window, Cameron thought of the first time Rob had met her family, last year.

"_What if they don't like me?" Rob had asked nervously. _

"_Of course they'll like you! Trust me, they will LOVE you. OK, we're almost there. Last minute tips. Avoid all conversations about golf with my dad. My sister will attack you if you say something sexist, even in the slightest little thing. Just don't talk to Peter; he probably won't talk to you anyway. All Bill talks about is football, not fun to get stuck with him but if you do just nod and say, 'Uh-huh'. The kids will love you, no problem; they'll love your accent. And my mom, is, well, my mom. Ok we're here! Don't be so nervous. Just be yourself and they'll love you."_

_They walked inside and heard a squeal. "Al, you're finally here!" A woman that had the same color hair as Cameron, but she was shorter and a bit rounder, but not fat at all ran up and hugged Cameron. _

"_Hey Sam! This is my boyfriend Rob, Rob this is my sister, Sam." Cameron said, as she separated from Sam's arms._

"_Its nice to meet you. You and Allison look very alike." Chase said, his accent sounding very thick._

_They moved on to the living room, where the rest of the family was sitting around watching T.V. and a little girl was sitting on the floor playing with a Barbie doll. At the sound of them walking in they all turned around and a chorus of "Ally!" "Al!" and "Aunt Ally!" greeted them. The small girl on the floor ran up to Allison and hugged her around her knees._

"_Hey Kelley! Wow, you got so big!" she said reaching down and picking the girl up and kissing her on the cheek. _

"_Hi Allison. Good to see you." Sam's husband Bill stood up and gave her a kiss on the cheek. _

"_Hi Bill. This is my boyfriend Rob. Rob, this is Sam's husband Bill." explained Allison. Bill was a big guy, with broad shoulders, and big arms. No wonder he likes football, Rob thought._

_A younger boy was sitting next to Bill, and was a spitting image of him but with smaller muscles. "Hey Mikey." Allison said, kissing him on the cheek. "Hi Aunt Ally." he said, without looking up from the Gameboy he was playing._

_They made their way into the kitchen and saw an older woman standing over the stove stirring some cranberry sauce with a wooden spoon and an older man sitting with a beer and reading the newspaper at the kitchen table. The man was chubby, not fat but not at all skinny. He wore a button down shirt that was open to reveal an undershirt and had grey hair with a big bald spot. The woman had graying hair, and wore lots of jewelry. She wore a red short-sleeved sweater with a turkey apron over it. She was plump and had rosy cheeks. Sam was standing at the counter making a salad._

_They walked in, and Allison's mother turned around. "Oh, Ally! Oh, how are you? Oh, you look so thin! What is that Dr. Couse doing to you? Or wait, Dr. Mouse? What's his name?_

"_Dr. House, Mom." Then her mother discovered the young man standing behind her. Oh, right. Who's this?"_

"_Oh, this is my boyfriend Rob."_

"_It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Sharp." Rob said politely, trying to get them to like him._

"_Oh please! Call me Alice!"_

"_Alright then." he replied with a smile. _

_Now Allison's father had stood up and had given her a hug. "It's great to see you, Ally."_

"_You too, Dad. This is my boyfriend Rob."_

"_Mr. Sharp." Rob replied with a nod._

"_Oh please, call him Frank!" Alice cut in. "Why don't you two," pointing to Rob and Frank, "go watch the game with Bill and Mikey and we'll eat as soon as Peter gets here. He should be here in, about a half hour."_

_Rob kissed Allison on the cheek and walked out of the room with her father._

"_So spill. Tell us every everything." said Sam, coming and sitting down at the table with Cameron. So she told them everything, about the cemetery, the accident, and Wilson's talk. By the end, Sam and her mother were nodding and smiling._

"_I really love him. So much."_

Cameron awoke from her flashback as they pulled into the hospital parking lot. They got up and walked to the elevator and went up to Diagnostics. They had a hard case, and they went home around 9 that night. They were sitting around watching T.V. when the phone rang.

"Ugh, don't get it. It's probably House, just calling to annoy us." Chase said with a groan.

"Well, it might be a case. I'm answering it." She grabbed the phone and held it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Hey Allison, it's Emily! How are you?" said a thick Australian accent on the other line.

"Oh, hi Emily. Calling for Rob?"

"Yeah, is he around?"

"Yeah. ROB! IT'S EMILY! PICK UP THE PHONE!" Allison shouted.

Allison thought back to that week that her and Rob went to Australia to meet his older brother, Doug, and his twin sister, Emily. His sister was married with 2 daughters, Meghan and Alyssa.

"_Here we are!" Rob said as they drove up in the rental car. They were already engaged and Allison couldn't wait to meet his family. His parents were dead, but Doug and Emily still lived in Melbourne. Doug wasn't married and didn't have any kids, but he owned his own restaurant and was very successful. _

_They knocked on the door and it was opened by a woman who looked exactly like Rob, but with the longer hair and (duh!) more womanly features. She threw her arms around Rob and said "Rob! God, I've missed you so much! Come in, come in! DOUG! ROB'S HERE!"_

"_Hey mate! How's it been?" Doug said, giving him a hug. _

"_Good, you kn-"_

"_UNCLE ROB!" Two small pairs of hand wrapped around Rob's legs. It was Meghan, who was 7, and Alyssa, who was 3._

"_Hey guys!" he said, bending down and giving them a big hug. "Everyone this is my fiancé, Allison, Allison this is Emily, Doug, Alyssa, Meghan and where's Frank?"_

"_He ran out to the store, he should be back any minute actually. It's nice to meet you, Allison. Why don't we all sit down?" said Emily. Thay sat down around the couch and Emily asked, "So Allison, ever been down to "the great down under" before?" _

"_No, actually, I've been really excited to come. And to finally meet you guys, I mean, Rob's told me so much about you." said Allison, with a smile._

"_So what do you do? Your job, I mean." asked Doug._

"_I'm a doctor. Me and Rob work in the same department, but I'm an immunologist." explained Allison. _

"_Oh, under the cynical Dr. Houseeee." he said in an evil voice._

_This went on for about a half hour, with them, laughing and joking around. Frank came home and Emily asked if Rob could come help her with the salad in the kitchen._

"_I like her. She's perfect for you. Now how did you guys get together?" said Emily as he opened a can of olives and he started peeling a cucumber. _

_He told her the story about the cemetery, almost the same way that Allison had told her mother and sister. _

_The rest of the week went perfectly. They saw all the sights of Australia, and one of the days they took the train to Sydeny _**(a/n: I don't know how far or close this is, don't live in Australia, don't shoot!) **_and saw the opera house and went scuba diving on he coral reef. It was great and they went home happy._

"Ok. Thanks for calling. Give them all my love. Ok. Alright. Love you too. Bye." Rob hung up the phone. "She sends love. She was just calling to check up. Well, I'm going to bed before I collapse. Care to join me?"

She shut the light and went to join him, where she fell asleep in his arms.

**ok ppl that's the longest ting I've ever typed in my life! hope you liked it **

**please review for me! I'll be your best friend!**

**thanks,**

**Hope**


	2. Chapter 2

**well people this is chappie 2…….thanks for the great reviews for chapter 1……it makes me super duper happy when I read them!**

**this chapter….i don't really know what's gonna happen in it yet….i'm juss gonna start typing nd see what appears on the screen so review and tell me what u think**

_**All Day, Every Day Chapter 2**_

Cameron stood in front of the mirror with her sister and her mother beside her. As she stood up on the pedestal, the saleswoman walked around her and nodded, then looked up at her and smiled. This was the dress. It was perfect.

**(a/n: imagine Cameron in this:** **http/ had been in this bridal shop all day and just as they were about to leave, she spotted it. It was like a sign from above that the wedding would be perfect.**

She stood while the tailor took her measurements and they discussed when she would need it by and such. They already had the bridesmaid dresses, which were all her friends, and the maid (well, matron) of honor's dress, which was to be her sister. The colors of the wedding were tan and apricot, and there was to be lots of flowers of those colors. The reception was at a fancy hall, and the honeymoon was set for St. Lucia. It was hectic planning the wedding, and her mother and sister were secretly having her bridal shower the next day, which Cameron hadn't even thought about. As Cameron stood there, she remembered a particular day that the wedding was taking a toll on her.

_She woke up to Rob shaking her awake and laughing and feeling something hard under face. She sat up and Rob laughed even harder. She looked down and discovered that she had been sleeping on her keyboard of her laptop. She groaned and glared at Rob who was pouring himself some coffee, and still hysterical laughing. She walked into the bathroom and took a shower, and when she got out and looked in the mirror, she freaked out. She had a huge imprint (or imprints) on the whole right side of her face from her keyboard that looked like lots of little squares on her face. She got dressed, did her hair, brushed her teeth and got in the car, with Rob still chuckling and shaking his head._

_She walked into the conference with Chase still laughing every time he looked at her. She tried to kind of hide her face from House and Foreman, but to no avail. When they saw her, they started laughing hysterically, which started Chase up again too. "Go ahead and laugh." You try to plan a wedding and stay awake all night trying to figure out how to plan the food for the caterer online!" she said, as she stomped out of the room and went to get some blood from their patient._

All the patients she helped that day asked her what happened to her face, but thankfully it was gone by mid-afternoon. She smiled at the memory and walked into the dressing room to take the dress off, and then leaving the shop.

HouseHouseHouseHouseHouseHouseHouseHouseHouseHouseHouseHouse

The next day was the day of Allison's secret bridal shower, but she had no idea about it. So when Rob asked if she wanted to go out to lunch because they had no cases, she went, and walked into Uncle Tony's Italian Restaurant, not suspecting anything. The hostess smiled at Rob, as he said, "Table for two, please." It was all planned that she would lead them to the back room where everyone was waiting to jump out and surprise her. Rob walked first holding her hand and leading her to the back. The hostess had walked ahead and alerted everyone so they walked into the back room, and everyone jumped out and screamed, "SURPRISE!" Allison screamed and jumped back, covering her face with her hands and when she realized what had actually happened, started laughing hysterically. Her mother sister came forward and hugged her and brought her to the table where all her bridesmaids and her sister and her were sitting. She all got up and hugged her and said, "We got you! You had no idea!" Rob came over and kissed her on the cheek and said he had to go, and he couldn't say anything else because Sam had gotten up and was pushing him out the door.

The rest of the party was very fun for Allison. She interacted with all her cousins that she hadn't seen in a long time, and had lots of fun. She opened her gifts and found that House had gotten them a coffee maker, with a card that said, "Cameron, you still have to make my coffee at work. This is not an excuse!" Foreman got them a toaster oven and Wilson gave a PLASMA T.V.! **(a/n: a little unreal but live with me ppl)** Sam videoed the whole party for Rob, and Allison loved the entire day.

Rob came and loaded everything into the car, and had to make several trips to fit everything. They got into the car to go home (House had given them the rest of the day off). "Did you have fun?" Rob asked her.

"Yeah, I can't wait until the wedding. I'm so happy." she replied with a happy smile.

"I love you." he said.

"I love you too." she said and leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

**ugh this chapter was so bad I cant believe I'm actually going to post it. please don't kill me for it and I'm sorry its so short!**

**new readers that gave me great new reviews please don't stop reading! I promise it will get better**

**next chapter is the wedding, but I don't know when that will be going up**

**please review!**

**thanks, Hope**


	3. Chapter 3

**ok ppl here's chapter 3…thanks mucho for the great reviews, I thought the last chapter was bad but u proved me wrong! **

**this ones the wedding, but I'm not going to go into the honeymoon from their POV, its going to be just in the hospital with foreman nd house ((Hehe))**

**warning: this chapter gets slight house/cuddy and foreman/oc. Its nobody important with Foreman, just a girl he brings to the wedding**

**eNjOy and rEvIeW!**

_**All Day, Every Day Chapter 3**_

Allison Cameron stood in her apartment, surrounded by her mother, her sister, Emily, and her three bridesmaids', Kate, Liz and Julia. They were zipping her into her wedding dress, and she was more excited then she had ever been in her entire life. With a final, "There we go!" from Emily, she turned around and saw her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was done up in an updo on top of her head, with a few loose hairs hanging around her face. Her makeup was flawless; blush accentuated her cheekbones, and the light mascara and eyeliner was simple and elegant. She had a light tan eye shadow on that gave her eyes a light shimmer. The dress was perfect, the way it had been in the shop.

"Oh Ally, you look so beautiful!" cried the women around her, who were already dressed. Her mother was in a beautiful lavender mother-of-the-bride outfit, with her usual amount of jewelry. Sam, her matron of honor, and her bridesmaids were in strapless silk peach colored floor length dresses, with an updo like Allison's but secured with the same flower from their bouquets. Emily, who wasn't in the wedding party, was in a light blue dress that was just below her knee. Her long blond hair was down. Sitting on the couch watching cartoons was Kelley, the flower girl, who was in a white dress with a big puffy skirt. She had a little crown on her hair that was half up, half down. "You look pretty Aunt Ally." she said, on the commercial. "Thanks, Kell." she replied.

"Well, I'm going to head over to the church. The limo should be here any minute to pick you all up, so be ready. The men should already be at the church. See you in a bit, and you really look beautiful." Emily said. "I know my brother, and from the moment I met you I knew you were right for him. Knock 'em dead." She grabbed her purse and with a final goodbye she left the apartment.

"Gosh, I'm so nervous. Well, not nervous, excited. This is the best day of my life!" exclaimed Allison.

"Now you invited some of the people from the hospital?" her mother asked.

"Yes, James, of course. And Drs. House, Cuddy, and Foreman. And Foreman's bringing a date." she said, fixing her lipstick and cleaning up a bit.

"Alright, well I think the limo's probably downstairs by now so lets go!" said Sam.

The women bustled out of the apartment and down the elevator to find that sure enough, the limo was waiting. They got into it and drove off.

_**Meanwhile at the church…**_

Rob Chase stood in the backroom of the church where he was waiting until he had to go stand on the altar. With him was Doug, who was his best man, and his three groomsmen, Frank (Emily's husband), Mike and John. Rob was standing at the mirror, fixing his tie, when Doug came behind him and slapped him on the shoulders. "Why so tense, mate? You're marrying the girl of your dreams!"

"I'm excited. And happy. This is the best day of my life." he replied with a smile.

With that, a flustered Emily bustled in. "Hello sister dearest. How might you be on this fine morning?" Doug joked.

"Oh Doug, such a gentleman. Now sit down and shut up. Now come here Rob, let me fix you. Who taught you how to put on a bowtie? Fix your hair, its all floppy. Your buttons are messed up and tuck the back of your shirt in. Do th-"

"Emily! Calm down, I'm good. Calm down and go sit outside with Meghan and Alyssa. Enjoy the ceremony. I'll be fine. " Rob reassured her.

"Oh, alright. And the minister said to go out now; Ally should be here any minute. Good luck." she said as she kissed him on the cheek, and strode out of the room.

"Alright then, you ready, Rob? This is it mate. Doesn't get any more real than this." Doug asked him.

"I'm ready."

**Meanwhile, somewhere in Princeton……**

"HOUSE! YOU ARE GOING AND THAT'S FINAL! NOW COME OUT, LET ME FIX YOUR TIE, AND YOU, ME, AND WILSON ARE GETTING IN THAT CAR AND GOING TO THIS WEDDING! IS THAT CLEAR?" yelled Cuddy, through a door. They were in House's apartment, and House wouldn't come out of his bedroom. Wilson and Cuddy were ready to leave, but House didn't want to. Foreman would be meeting them at the church.

"Jeez Mom, calm down! Watch your blood pressure." House said, as he emerged from the room. "I want to see the wombat's family anyway. And free cake."

Cuddy rolled her eyes and fixed his tie. "Now don't do anything stupid, House. And please don't embarrass me."

"Gosh, Mom. Calm down. Its not like I was planning to take a rather large piece of cake and shove it down Cameron's dress." he said with a snicker, and a wink to Wilson.

"Grow up, House. Let's go, we're already late." said Cuddy, and the three of them marched out to Cuddy's car. (Well, House kind of slumped to the car.)

**Meanwhile, outside the church in the limo….**

"Ok, are we ready?" said Sam. It was time for them to get out of the limo and go into the church.

Allison took a deep breath and said, "Let's do this."

They got out of the limo and walked into the church. The men met them there, including Allison's father, who was walking her down the aisle. The minister quieted the church and the music started. Julia and John walked together, followed by Liz and Mike. Bill and Kate walked, and before Doug and Sam started, Sam turned and whispered, "Good luck! Love you!" They started off and when they were positioned in their spots, the "Here Comes the Bride" music started, and Allison and her father started walking.

This was the first time Rob had seen Ally in her wedding dress. She was beautiful. He felt a feeling of love when he saw her, and happiness. He smiled at her, and she smiled back, through her veil. They reached the altar and her father kissed her and told her he loved her, and gave her away to Rob. They stood there and Rob whispered, "You look beautiful."

"I love you, too." She whispered back with a smile.

The ceremony started and about 15 minutes into it, Cuddy, Wilson, and House snuck in and sat in a pew with Foreman and his girlfriend, Lindsay. "She looks beautiful," said Cuddy with a smile. Wilson smiled and agreed. House grunted and swallowed a Vicodin.

Allison was crying by the time they reached the vows, but Sam had a supply of tissues with her. They recited their vows, and the minister finally said, "You may kiss the bride!" They kissed and the minister went on to announce, "With the power given to me by God and the state of New Jersey, I proudly present Mr. and Mrs. Robert Chase!"

They walked down the aisle followed by the bridal party and stood at the back of the church giving everyone that passed hugs and excepting congratulations from everyone. At the end of the line stood House, Wilson, Cuddy, Foreman and Lindsay. Cuddy gave them both a hug and a congratulations, House shook Rob's hand and gave Allison a hug. Foreman slapped Rob on the back and hugged Allison, giving them congratulations and introducing Lindsay, who congratulated them. Wilson shook Rob's hand and gave Ally a giant hug, and she whispered in his ear, "Thanks for coming, James. Thanks for everything."

He rubbed her back and they said, "See you at the reception!" and walked out of the church.

Rob and Allison followed with the bridal party and took pictures for about 5 minutes, but everyone stood ready, armed with rice to chuck at the newlyweds. When the pictures were finished, they walked down the steps of the church and ran through the people and the rice, laughing the entire way. They got into the special car just for them, took a couple more pictures and drove away. The bridal party went in a separate limo and the rest of the guests climbed into their cars and went to the reception.

The reception was at a beautiful hall at a country club, with a center dance floor and beautiful paintings and high windows and everything very beautiful and fancy.

Rob and Allison were seated at the long table with the bridal party on both sides of them. Off to the side and down a couple of tables, sat Foreman, Lindsay, Cuddy, Wilson and House. They fed each other mouthfuls of cake and went out for their first dance. **(a/n: don't know a good first dance song but oh well).** They danced their first dance all by themselves, when the second slow song came on, other couples came out to dance, including Sam and Bill, and Emily and Frank.

Wilson nudged House saying, "Look at Cuddy, how sad she is. Go ask her to dance."

"See I would, but this gosh-darn leg just doesn't work the way it used too." House replied, almost completely ignoring him.

"Come on House. You know you want to. Just do it. Look how sad she is.

He was right; Cuddy had a look of longing and sadness on her face as she watched the couples dance.

As if by divine intervention, House stood up and hobbled over to Cuddy. "Wilson thinks it wood be a good idea to ask you to dance."

"With Wilson? He's married, House. Not funny." she replied, not even turning her head.

"No. I mean, with me." House said solemnly.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

Cuddy stood up and House took her hand and let her out to the dance floor. It was a bit awkward with the cane so they got rid of it and House just limped around the dance floor.

"Rob look over there!" exclaimed Allison. "Cuddy and House are dancing!"

"Are you kidding?"

"No! Turn around."

"Wow, I always thought something was between them but…. Now we have something to make fun of House about!" Rob said with a smile and a chuckle.

Allison kissed him on the lips and gave him a smile and said, "Rob Chase, always finding the positives."

"Ally Chase, always laughing at me for them." he said, kissing her back.

The rest of the party went smoothly. Doug made a toast even though he was very drunk, so everyone found that particularly funny, especially House. House and Cuddy sat together all night, and Allison and Rob had the time of their life. The party was over around midnight and everyone filed out. The limo took Ally and Rob home and, well, you know…

**HouseHouseHouseHouseHouseHouseHouseHouseHouseHouseHouseHouseHouseHouseHouse**

The next day, House walked into work later than usual and saw Foreman sitting alone in the conference room.

"Where are the newlyweds?" he asked, pouring him a cup of coffee.

"Their plane left about a half hour ago for St. Lucia." Foreman said, not looking up from the newspaper he was reading.

'So waddaya think? How long 'til hubby and wifey become mommy and daddy?" said House.

"You know how much they would kill you if they heard you say that?" said Foreman, raising his eyebrows.

"Hundred bucks says under two years." House said.

"You're on. You know Cameron; she'll want to wait until they're 'at a good place in their careers'. They have a couple more years in the fellowship with you so at least still that's over, their careers will not be stable." replied Foreman, matter-of-factly.

"But Chase will definitely want kids sooner." replied House.

"If Chase say that, it will go right back to Cameron not wanting them so soon, as a matter of fact" replied Foreman.

"Up yours, as a matter of fact."

**well ppl, hope u liked! now hit that little review button over there and tell me what u thought**

**seriously I want 5 reviews before I update, comprendes!**

**bueno**

**gracias,**

**Hope**


	4. Chapter 4

**ok ppl I'm having really bad writers block for this story….i'm just gonna start typing and see what come out so hope for the best!**

**r&r and eNjOy**

_**All Day, Every Day Chapter 4**_

A week passed and Foreman went through all hell being the only doctor that House could torture. They only had one case, which wasn't very difficult, but House had Foreman running around doing every possible test for every symptom, and only stopped when Cuddy screamed at him. He had a newfound respect for her, after they had danced at the wedding, and he noticed that she felt the same way. They hadn't admitted having feelings for each other, but when he looked in her eyes when they danced, he felt it through every part of his body that things would be different now, that he couldn't go back to they way it was before. Wilson pretended not to, but he noticed the difference in them, but fearing for his life he kept quiet and just chuckled to himself, when they held themselves back from madly kissing each other in the middle of the hospital.

Today was the day Chase and Cameron were coming home, much to the delight of Foreman. Cameron was still going to be called Cameron by House and such, but to patients she was Dr. Chase and her real name was Allison Chase. So, it was a week after the wedding, and Foreman had just walked into the conference room. House was already sitting in his office playing with his ball, so Foreman started making coffee. House got up and stood in the doorway to the conference room. "Listen, we're not telling Cameron and Chase about our bet." he said, helping himself to coffee.

"Are you serious? They would get all defensive and Cameron would give me that 'You have SOME nerve!' face and I'd never live it down." said Foreman.

Just then they heard a women's voice say from outside, "Never live what down?" They looked to the door and there stood two bronze people, both standing with smiles on their faces. Foreman stood up and gave them hugs.

"So how was it? Judging by the color of your skin you laid out by the pool and on the beach all day. God, I would have killed to be there, especially this week. Away from House." Foreman said, whispering the last part.

Cameron went to get some coffee, and Chase responded, "It was great. Sun all day and beautiful weather. Very beautiful place actually. Did you have any cases?"

"Yeah, just one. The guy had lung cancer. Easy." said Foreman.

Just as he said that, Cuddy walked in. "Welcome back guys. You have a case."

The case was a 28-year old female, with breathing problems and hallucinations. **(alright people here it is again…I have no medical knowledge so there is not going to be a diagnosis here.)** Cameron went into the room to draw some blood and get the history.

She walked into the room and saw the patient sitting up in the bed. She had short black hair and freckles. Cameron sat down and introduced herself as Dr. Chase and the patient said, "Now I know that you so didn't get that tan from New Jersey."

"No, I was on my honeymoon. It's my first day back actually." she responded with a smile.

"Oh, that's sweet. Congratulations." said the patient.

"Thanks. Now does your family have any history of cancer?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All day they worked hard, finally getting home at around 10:30. Rob and Allison but their pajamas on and watched TV on the couch. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck, and said, "Good first day?"

"Ugh, I'm just glad to be home." she said, as she snuggled in closer to him and kissed him on the lips. The kiss got deeper so he scooped her up in his arms and carried her into the bedroom.

**ugh I had the absolute worst writers block here…..thats why its so short…I'm sorry! **

**next chapter will be longer….i have it planned so I only wrote this 2 bridge the gap and I wanted that beginning in there**

**now listen….i've just started school and even though I'm only in eight grade, I'm taking high school classes and have TONS of homework so it might take time 4 me 2 update **

**please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**sorry sorry sorry its taken me so long to update……I have been super busy and I have had tremendous writers block for this story**

**this chapter will focus mostly on huddy WITH A SPECIAL THANKS TO ALLISON CHASE FOR GIVING ME THE IDEA 2 MAKE THIS CHAPTER ALL ABOUT HUDDY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**IF U DIDN'T CATCH THAT I SAID- WITH A SPECIAL THANKS TO ALLISON CHASE FOR THE HUDDY IDEA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**ok I think u got it………..ON WITH THE STORY!**

**but before that I would like u to picture me sitting here typing this….imagine a girl with curly dark brown hair in a messy bun wearing a t-shirt and 2 sweatshirts, the thickest sweatpants she can find and drinking hot tea. the reason for this is because it is ridiculously cold in OCTOBER in NEW YORK and I cant stand it. ((I am also home alone, in the dark, and its completely quiet in my house except 4 me typing))**

**OK NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!**

_**All Day, Every Day Chapter 5**_

House didn't get it. He couldn't help himself. All he could do was stare at her, and he could never manage to peel his eyes away. He knew Wilson noticed, he would hear him chuckle when House had one of these strange phenomenons. He needed to rid himself of these feelings, because he was Greg House, and Greg House was a miserable old man and he didn't feel anything. He had a reputation to follow and that was that. But the real reason was buried deep beneath, in the corner of his brain that wasn't filled with medical facts. He was afraid to feel, afraid to care and get his heart broken all over again. It pained him, but there was nothing he could do. Ever since the night of the reception, Greg House could not stop staring at Lisa Cuddy.

It was killing her. all she could think about was how connected she felt with him the night they danced, and how great he made her feel inside. She needed to get rid of these feelings, because she knew that there was no way in the universe that he felt the same, and I she didn't change soon, she would end up doing something drastic, and she would DEFINETLY regret it. When she saw him, even out of the corner of her eye, her heart skipped a beat, and she couldn't stop staring. She had never really felt this way about anyone before, never once I her life had she had that special guy who made everything in life seem amazing. She couldn't take it anymore. Ever since the night of the reception, Lisa Cuddy could not stop staring at Greg House.

Although he couldn't explain it and she couldn't accept it, it was right in front of their faces. That nasty, heart breaking, makes-you-feel-warm-inside, catch-me-when-I-fall 4-letter word that people need in their lives: LOVE.

Yes, Lisa Cuddy and Greg House were in love and they both knew it. And they didn't know what to do about it.

But James Wilson did.

See, Wilson had tried to keep his mouth shut while watching the two lovesick puppies try with all their might to not run across the room and start madly kissing each other like there was no tomorrow. To be frank, he thought it was funny.

And so did the ducklings.

Chase, Chase and Foreman watched House and Cuddy like a comedy act/experiment. They thought it was hysterical and couldn't get enough of it. So when Wilson came to them with a plan, they were more than eager to help these two lovesick doctors. The plan went into motion.

The plan was christened "Lady and the Tramp" and was fully planned out by the ducklings and Wilson. Chase and Cameron were to invite Cuddy and House out to dinner on Saturday night to a formal Italian restaurant called "Mama Dellanie's". Foreman and Wilson would sit at a table far enough away for them not to be seen, but so they could see them. Wilson would page Cameron and Chase at separate times (but just a few minutes apart) saying that they were needed at the hospital ASAP, and leave Cuddy and House at the table alone. They would leave the restaurant, and secretly come back in and sit at the table with Wilson and Foreman. The rest was up to the lady and the tramp, as they bonded over the plate of noodles.

The first part went off without a hitch, Cuddy and House both showed up, and did a terrible job at not flipping out that the other was there. They sat and made small talk until their pagers went off, and they both hurried out of the restaurant. They changed outfits so they wouldn't recognize them (Allison changed her hairstyle), and they sneaked back in, unseen, to sit with Wilson and Foreman.

They watched, with the occasional chuckle, at House and Cuddy trying to restrain themselves. They ate and he paid, and they left the restaurant. The ducklings and Wilson quietly sneaked out after them and followed as House drove her home in his car (hers, fortunately was in the shop so she had taken a cab there). When they reached Lisa's house, he opened the door for her and she stood up next to him. The ducklings watched from across the street, in awe as they gazed into each other's eyes. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips, and she kissed him back, and as the kiss deepened, she yanked him inside, and Wilson decided, much to the protest of the ducklings, that it was time to go home.

**MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD**

"Good plan. Except for the plan part." said House as he strolled into work later than usual.

"What are you talking about?" said the ducklings, as innocently as they could possibly be.

"I saw you sneak out of the restaurant when we left. And I saw Wilson trying to peak at us before you guys left." he said, pointing at Chase and Chase.

"Hey, it worked, didn't it?" said Wilson, casually strolling into the conference room.

"Well dude it was like, totally radical!!!!! Me and the Dean of Medicine had like, totally awesome sex like all night!"

With that, they all almost puked and House walked chuckling into his office.

**sorry its so short……I tried for longer but it just wasn't there**

**IF ANYONE WATCHES THE SHOW "THE NEW ADVENTURES OF OLD CHRISTINE" I HAVE WRITTEN A STORY ABOUT THAT FIC IN MISC. TV SHOWS CALLED "DISNEY PRINCESSES?" PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ IT AND REVIEW IT!!!!!!!**

**please review about this chapter also!**


	6. Chapter 6

**hola personas bonitas! beinvenidos para el etapa seis de All Day, Every Day!**

**hello beautiful people! Welcome to the 6th chapter of All Day, Every Day!**

**sorry it's taken soooo disgustingly long 4 me to update, 8th grade really has been dishing it out and I have my brown belt test coming up, so I have been disgustingly busy.**

**this chapter and the next will be absolutely crucial to the plot so please review and tell me what you thought!!!**

_**All Day, Every Day Chapter 6**_

Rob Chase was having one of those days. The kind of day where you feel like you're missing something, then you look down to see if you're wearing pants, discover that indeed, your pants are there, and go on with the rest of the day wondering what it could possibly be that you are missing. But it hadn't just been one day for Rob Chase. Ever since his two nieces from Australia sent him that handmade birthday card last month, he'd been having those days. It was driving him crazy, and he could not for the life of him think what was going on.

He was pondering about this as he walked down the hallway in the oncology wing, looking for Wilson to have a look at their latest patients scans. He was getting quite frustrated, and people were starting to stare. As he walked he heard a chuckle followed by a bigger laugh coming from the children's playroom. Thinking of finding Wilson, he poked his head inside to see his wife of a year and a month sitting on the floor playing Barbies with some 3 and 4-year old cancer girls. She said something to the girls and they laughed as they dressed their Barbies. Chase smiled to himself, left the room, and while still in search of Wilson, kept pondering and making sure that his pants were, indeed, still on his body.

**CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCc**

Chase arrived at Wilson's office and talked with him about the scans. He agreed to look at them and examine the patient later that day. Not wanting to go back to House that quickly, they moved onto another subject: the growing relationship of House and Cuddy.

"So what do you think? Of House and Cuddy? Think it'll last?" asked Chase, leaning back in the chair and checking his pants again.

"I've got mixed feelings on that one. I think that it will be good for him to feel real love again, and to move on. It might help his pain and make him a little less hard on all of us and a little less miserable. But I'm afraid that he'll get hurt again, like with Stacy. But if he gets hurt again, I don't think that he'll be able to handle it. I feel like eventually he's going to say or do something that's going to push her over the edge and she'll leave, and he won't be able to pick up the pieces again. It's hard to think about, but it freaks me out, you know?" Wilson said with a sigh, as he leaned back in his chair.

Chase was squirming in his seat now, still trying to figure out what he had forgotten for the past month. Wilson asked him what was going on so Chase asked in reply, "When you were married to any of your wives, did you ever feel like something was missing? Not with your wife or anything, me and Cameron are fine, but just something missing in your married life."

He rubbed his chin and said in reply, "Well, I didn't spend a lot of time around my wives, an they kind of started not liking me too much after the first couple of months, so not really. Sorry."

"Well, thanks anyway," said Chase, standing up. "I should probably be getting back to House. You know how he gets. You'll be up later to look at the scans?"

"Yeah, sorry I couldn't be of much help." Wilson said in reply.

"Its fine. I'll see you later."

**CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCc**

Chase walked into penthouse apartment at about 8:30 that night, smelling spaghetti and meat sauce cooking and hearing his wife humming in the kitchen. He walked in and wrapped his arms around her, and she leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Then BAM!

It hit him. What he had been missing all this time. And he couldn't believe it. How could be not have known that this was what was missing? He knew that he needed to talk to Allie about it tonight, or it would drive him crazy.

They ate their spaghetti while they joked about Foreman and his fiancé Lindsay, whom they met at their wedding. After dessert and the dishes, they sat down on the couch and lay in each others arms. When a commercial came on, he prepared himself then asked the question.

"Al?"

"Mm, hm?"

"Have you ever thought about having kids?"

"Always. Since I was a little kid I always wanted a little girl that I could dress up and cuddle with. I was thinking about it today. I was playing Barbies with the cancer girls. Why? You've been thinking too?"

"Yeah. Really, its been every day since Alyssa and Meghan sent that birthday card. And, I mean, we're both not getting any younger so I think we should."

"Me too."

"Well that's good enough for me." he replied with a grin, as he scooped her up, kissed her, and carried her into their bedroom.

**sooo.. what did ya think!!!!!! hit that little button to tell me!!! now don't make me beg!!! please please please**

**and I think u can probably all guess what the next chapters gonna be about**

**sorry about the shortness and the cheesiness**

**REVIEW!**

**Hope**


	7. Chapter 7

**here it is!!! probably going to be the funnest one 2 write 4 me….the most obvious one 4 all u guys…….i bet b4 even reading it u know whats going to happen….but I want 2 have fun, so u get 2 suffer!!!!!! muwhahaha!!!!**

**just kidding mi fabtabulous readers….u know I love u**

**which gives u all the more reason 2 review!!!!!!**

_**All Day, Every Day Chapter 7**_

Allison Chase kneeled over her toilet in her bathroom, pissed off. This was the third week of sickness, with her sick every morning. As she attempted to get up, she heard her husband yell from the bedroom. "Al, this is ridiculous. Get checked out already!" he said, with a groan.

She had to give in. What ever she had was going on for too long now. Her mind went back briefly to when she and Rob had briefly tried for a baby. They tried for about a week, but some huge cases had come up at work, so they stopped and had never really started again. She shook the thought out of her head, got up, and went into the bedroom.

She found Rob Chase with his head under the pillow, pretending to be asleep. She flopped down on the bed and kissed him, and he groaned and said, "Al, you need to find out what's going on. Can't keep pretending that you don't wake up and barf your brains out every morning."

"Fine. I'll get some blood work today, ok?" He nodded and she continued. " Oh, I'm going to be a little late today. Cover for me?"

"Mdfhsfgsdb." replied Rob, as he stuffed his head back under the pillow.

"Oh no you don't. Up. Come on, I'll cook. Get in the shower." she said, getting up. Almost on cue, she covered her mouth with her hand and ran into the bathroom. Rob groaned, but got up to help her. He held her hair back and when she was finished, he kissed her on the cheek, and went in the shower.

Allison cooked bacon (which made her run to the bathroom again) and scrambled eggs. Rob ate and left and when Allison watched his car drive away, she quickly showered and drove to the drug store. She thoroughly scanned the store and made sure that no one she knew was there. Finding nobody, she walked through the store and found what she was looking for. She quickly purchased it and left the store. She drove home and went up to their rather large 3-bedroom apartment. She went into the bathroom, and followed the directions on the package. She waited, nervous and fidgeting. Finally, she looked down at the small stick in her hand:

PREGNANT

**CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCc**

The first thing Allison did was call her sister, Sam. After 3 rings, a woman's voice filled the phone, "Hello?"

"Sam? It's me." she said, whispering.

"Al? Oh my God, what's wrong? Why are you whispering? Is Rob ok? Are you ok?"

"Sam, I'm pregnant."

The response was so loud that Allison had to hold the phone at arms distance so her eardrum didn't explode.

"OH MY GOD!!! ALLY! OH MY GOD I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU! DID YOU TELL ROB YET? HAVE YOU BEEN TO THE DOCTOR YET? YOU HAVE TO PICK A GOOD ONE, ONE THAT WON'T GIVE YOUR BABY 5 HEADS, YOU KNOW? AHHH! WE HAVE TO TELL EVERYBODY!!!!!"

"No, no Sam! Don't tell anybody yet, ok? I just took the test and I just needed to tell you, ok? I'm going into the hospital now, but I'm going to stop at a good friend of mine who's an obstetrician. I'll call you when I find out, ok?"

"OK, but I'll be waiting by the phone. And remember, Al, we love you."

"I love you too, Sam."

"Bye."

Allison called her friend and made an appointment, and got dressed in her work clothes so she could go right to the hospital. She let her fingers linger over her stomach for longer than usual, but quickly finished getting dressed and left the house.

As she walked into the doctor's office, she felt a sense of nervousness that overtook her entire body. She walked to the receptionist's desk and they led her into a room, giving her some forms to fill out. When she was finished, Dr. Hannah Matthews strode in, sweeping her up into a big hug. "Wow, Allison, it's been so long!" she said.

"Too long," said Allison, hugging her back.

"So," she said looking at the forms Allison had just filled out, "Drug store test says positive. Reliable test?"

"That First Response one?" she said in reply.

"Ok, those things are the most accurate, but I'll need some blood. The test takes about a hour and a half, would you like me to call you when I get the results?"

"Sure, that'd be great. I really need to get to the hospital. Thanks so much, Hannah. Really." Allison said while Dr. Matthews drew the blood.

"The pleasure is mine. When we find out the results, we'll talk about when you need to come in and such. Ok?"

"Great. Thanks again," said Allison, gathering her things and leaving.

As Allison drove down the long main road to the hospital, her mind kept going to how Rob would take it. He wanted a child so badly when they first started trying, and now it was just like it was all forgotten. She pulled into her parking space and walked to the elevators, got it, and rode up to Diagnostics. She walked into the conference room and found Foreman, Rob and House working on a differential. When she entered, everyone looked over. "Well, looks like someone finally decided to join us." said House with a smirk.

"Well, sorryyyyyyyy!" said Allison who plopped down in the chair next to Rob.

They discussed the differential for a few more minutes, and then went to run some tests. When they got the results, they met back in the conference room and Allison's phone started ringing. She answered it, "Dr. Chase."

"Hi Allison, its me, Hannah."

"Oh, hi."

"I have you results."

"Oh, yes, the patient is on full life support but the family is here to sign the forms." said Allison, trying to keep who she was talking to a secret while she walked outside.

"Oh, you were with people. Are you good now?"

"Yeah, what'd the results say? Ugh, wait, don't tell me. Wait, no, tell me. Ah, no don't. Ugh, just say it."

"You're pregnant."

"Oh my God. I'm...omg…I...we...Oh My God I'm going to be a mom!!"

"Congratulations. You're just about 2 and a half months along. You'll have to call and make an appointment 2 months from now, ok?"

"Yeah, ok. Thank you!"

She hung up the phone and sunk back into the nearby bench. "Oh my God." she thought to herself. Immediately she dialed her sister's number and heard screaming as soon as her sister answered.

"DID YOU FIND OUT!!!!!!!!!!!"

" I'm going to be a mom."

The explosion from the other end made Allison jump and drop the phone. An eruption of inaudible screaming erupted from the phone lying on the floor, so loud that people walking past were staring. Allison grabbed the phone and attempted to calm Sam down.

"Sam! Look, don't tell Mom or Dad yet, ok? Rob and I will come up for dinner on Saturday and we'll tell them. Ok?"

It took some convincing, but Allison got Sam to calm down and promise not to tell their parents. Allison hung up and walked back to the conference room. She entered and House simply said, "Get blood and test for Hubabuba. Go."

She walked out of the room with Rob and Foreman. She told Rob that she was making something special for dinner and she had something to tell him. He gave a suspicious look with his eyes, and she smiled and went to draw blood from the patient.

The whole day was a blur for Allison. She felt like she was gliding on air as she walked, and she went through the day with a smile on her face. When she went home she made grilled chicken with broccoli. When Rob got home, she grabbed his hands and led him into the dining room, where she had a candlelight dinner all set up. Rob was surprised, but very curious. They ate and afterward, Rob stood up and pulled Allison up with him.

"So what do you have to tell me?" he said, wrapping his arms around her.

"Well, I found out what's wrong with me."

"Go on."

"I'm pregnant."

He didn't say anything in reply. He simply bent down, and kissed her on the lips, slowly sliding his hand over her stomach.

**CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCc**

When Rob and Allison walked into work the next morning, they told Foreman and House. A huge grin spread over House's face, and he turned to Foreman and said, "You owe me 100 bucks." He held out his hand.

Foreman sighed, pulled out his wallet, and dished 5 20s into House's palm. House smirked and stuffed the bills into his pocket, as Allison and Rob watched with their mouths gaping.

"You bet on us?" said Allison, with a sound of disgust in her voice.

"He said under 2 years until you guys had a baby, I said over." replied Foreman sulkily.

"Your loss!" said Rob, wrapping his arms around Ally and kissing her.

"Ugh, come on, right in front of me!" said House covering his eyes, and walking off to go find Wilson.

**ok ppl…there it is!**

**now here's the thing: my reviewers. I know that my story is not even close to as good as you say in your reviews. I am all for constructive criticism. So please WHEN YOU REVIEW HERE'S WHAT I WANT YOU TO DO:::**

**Name 2 things you liked or 2 high points of this chapter.**

**Name 2 things that could use some work or 2 low points.**

**thanks!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**well here chappie 8! I didn't get any constructive criticism on the last one, so I don't even know why I'm updating. but you can redeem yourself here, ok?**

**REVIEW!**

_**All Day, Every Day Chapter 8**_

Allison Chase still couldn't believe that she was going to be a mom. As she and Rob drove up to her parents' house on Long Island, she kept running the scenario over and over again in her mind.

"My parents are going to freak. If Sam hasn't told them already. I'd be shocked if she was able to keep that news inside her for 3 days." said Allison to Rob, who nodded and chuckled.

"Don't doubt her so much. She's your sister and she wouldn't tell them without you being there. Really, Al." replied Rob. "Here's our exit."

They drove through the Cross Bronx Expressway **(HATE IT!)** and were at Allison's parents house in about 45 minutes. They exited the car and walked up the path and stairs to the front door. Allison pulled her coat tighter around her; it was getting colder for mid-November. She knocked on the door and stood with Rob as Sam opened the door. They stepped across the threshold and Sam threw her arms around Allison.

"I didn't say anything but I'm about to burst!" she whispered excitedly in her ear.

"I know, me too!" replied Allison, with a huge smile.

She and Rob greeted everybody in the room, and about 10 minutes later, her mother announced dinner. Allison's squeezed Rob's hand as they sat around the table and he smiled at her.

When they were finished eating and before the women started cleaning up, Allison opened her mouth, "Um, Rob and I have something to announce." They looked at each other and both of them looked at Sam, who looked like she was about to burst.

"I'm pregnant!"

An explosion of joy came from Allison's mother, both in Italian and English.

"Oh, my baby! My Allison is going to be a mommy!'

She swept her up and pressed her cheek in her bosom and rocked her back and forth, "Oh, my bambino! My bambino is going to be a mommy!" **(an: baby in Italian)**

Sam's husband shook Rob's hand, giving him congratulations. Allison couldn't stop smiling, and she had never felt happier. As per Sharp family tradition, after all the dishes were cleaned and put away, dessert was served in the living room. They sat on the couches and talked more about Allison's pregnancy.

"So when are you due?" asked Allison's mother.

"May 6." said Allison, resting her head on Rob's shoulder.

"Aw, a spring baby. That's what I wanted Kelly and Mickey to be, but I had one in the summer and one in the fall." said Sam, with a sigh.

Allison yawned, and Sam looked at the clock, which read 8:15 pm. "It's getting late. You guys have a long drive back."

"Yeah, we should get going. Come on." said Rob, lifting Allison up.

"Ok. Good-bye, everybody." They hugged and kissed everyone, got several more rounds of congratulations, and then they left.

**CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCc**

The next day, Rob called Emily. Their conversation included a lot of cheering and screaming.

"Emily, its Rob. I have a surprise for you guys."

"Hiii Robbie. Doug's here too. What is it?"

"Allie's pregnant."

"AHHHHHHH!!!! OH MY GOD!!!!! DOUG!!!!! ALLISON'S PREGNANT!!!!!!"

Yelling in the background: "BLOODY HELL MATE! YOU DID IT!!!! BEFORE ME!!!!!! THAT'S NOT FAIR!!!"

"Oh, Robbie, we're so happy! We can't talk long, but tell her we all send congratulations and all our love, okay? We love you!!"

"Thanks. Bye everybody!"

**CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCc**

The day after that, Rob and Allison were back at work in the conference room and Cuddy walked in. "What are you doing in here?" she said to Allison.

"Um, I work here?" she replied, sounding confused.

"GREG! You didn't tell her? I told you to tell her on Friday!" demanded Cuddy, marching into House's office, with her hand on her hip.

"I don't feel like interviewing. Can't she stay?" said House, with the puppy lip.

"No! That law says she can't! I talked to Dr. Irving in Immunology and he said he could give her some of her cases! She can't work here, Greg! We don't need Tritter coming in here for anything else!"

"Anybody wanna tell me what's going on?" asked Allison from the conference room.

"There's a law that says that no female doctor can work on a diagnostics team when their pregnant because of increased risks of them catching any of the diseases from the patients. Now I spoke to Dr. Irving, the head of Immunology, and he said that he's short-staffed and you could work up there for the duration of your pregnancy." said Cuddy with a sigh. "Which means we have to find somebody else to come in here."

"Well, I guess I don't have much of a choice." said Allison with a sigh. She stood up and took her bag. "I'll go find Dr. Irving." she said, as she left the room.

**well there's that plot twist at the end….so I wanna know what u guys thought!!!**

**I am not updating or even thinking about this story until I get 5 reviews. I need some input on this story people!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**hola personas! the holidays are upon us and this is mii gift 2 u!**

**and for this chapter, Cameron is 4 months pregnant.**

**THANK YOU SOOO MUCH 2 EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!!!! I LOVE U ALL IN INSANE AMOUNTS!**

_**All Day, Every Day Chapter 9**_

As Robert Chase walked through the door of his bedroom from the shower, he was hit smack in the face with a pair of pants.

As he turned to see what had happened to cause the incident of the pants, he saw his wife Allison sitting on the floor next to the closet, throwing clothes over her shoulder as she looked at the tags.

"Woah, Al, what are you doing?" he said, dodging a shirt.

A groan drifted back as another pair of pants went flying across the room.

"Allison!? What are you doing!"

"Ugh, nothing fits! I'm past my fat pants and my super Thanksgiving-Christmas pants!" she said with a pout.

"That's why your chucking things around the room? Here, stand up." he said, taking her hands in his.

They stood up and Rob lifted up the bottom part of her shirt, revealing the infamous bump. He put his hand protectively around it and said, "This is why nothing fits, Allie." He kissed her and reached into his back pocket, taking out his wallet. He pulled out his credit card and gave it to her. "Go get some clothes that fit. Maternity clothes."

"Well I figured this would have to happen soon." She sighed and pulled on some sweatpants that stretched and an oversized T-shirt. Her hair and makeup were already fixed, so she went to the door, grabbing a banana.

"Tell Dr. Irving I'll be a little late! I'm sure he won't mind, but I'm getting my first real patients today that are my own, so just have him cover for me for a bit."

"Sure, babe. Love you." said Rob, kissing her quick.

"Love you too." said Allison, kissing him back.

**CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCc**

Allison walked into Maternity Works, scared. She wouldn't know how to do this. She was brain-smart, not fashion-smart, so she had no idea how to do this.

A saleswoman walked toward her, smiling. "May I help you?" Her nametag read Katherine.

Defeated, she replied, "Actually, yes. I have no idea what I'm doing."

She led Allison over to a selection of sweatpants, and started asking questions. "How far along are you?"

"About 4 months. But I'm a doctor, so I need work clothes."

"Ok then. Lets have a look over here." she said, leading Allison over to a section full of dress pants and shirts.

45 minutes later, Allison walked out of the store with six bags of clothing. She went home and put on a new outfit, then went to the hospital.

She arrived at the Immunology wing at 11. She quickly ran into Dr. Irving, and old graying man, but who was very good at what he did. He was professional, yet kind, and Allison looked up to him greatly.

"Oh, Dr. Irving. Sorry I'm late, I had a bit of a crisis this morning."

"It's quite alright. Dr. Chase has informed me of the situation. Let's get you in to see your patients."

The two walked down the hallway to a patient's room. He handed her a file and said, "This is Margaret Norington. She has lupus, but her current treatment isn't working properly. Every room in this hallway is yours; that's six patients. I think you can handle that."

"I can Doctor. Thank you." She walked through the doorway and found about an old woman in her mid-late 50s, watching "The Price is Right" on the suspended television. When she saw Allison, she shut the TV.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Chase. I'm going to be your doctor from now on." she said with a smile.

"Are you new? I've never seen you in here before. And I've been in here plenty of times, let me tell you." she replied, with a curious look.

Allison grabbed her chart and started writing down her vitals. "I did work in Diagnostics, but a new law says that a pregnant woman can't work in Diagnostics for the duration of her pregnancy, so I got transferred up here. But I really am an Immunologist, so you're in good hands. Now when did you notice the treatment wasn't working?"

"On Christmas Eve I was very sick, so I came in and they found that that medicine wasn't doing anything. So I'm back here until they find me a new treatment again." She sighed at that last part, and looked down at her hands.

"Well, we'll find the right one this time. I'll be in to check on you in a bit." said Allison, with a warm smile.

"Thank you, Doctor."

She exited the room and got her next file. She visited the rest of her patients, introducing herself to them and their families. She was done by 2 o'clock, and Dr. Irving told her to go to lunch. She decided to stop in at Diagnostics on her way. She traveled down a floor and walked to the Diagnostics wing. She found them in the conference room, sitting around, probably waiting for test results. The blinds were closed to House's office, and House was nowhere to be seen. She opened the door and went in, sitting in the chair next to Rob.

"Hey babe. How was it?" he said, smiling.

"I met the patients, I think he gave me easy cases which annoys me becau-"

"Not that. Before." he said, cutting her off.

"Painful. But you are going to have a big bill once its time to pay for it all." she replied chuckling. "Where's House? Why are the blinds to his office closed?"

"Interviewing."

"For my spot?" asked Allison, leaning back in her chair.

"Yep. And he's using Wilson too. Poor guy." said Foreman with a sigh.

Suddenly, a loud voice was heard from the other side of the blinds. "AND THESE ARE THE PEOPLE YOU WOULD BE WORKING WITH!"

The blinds opened and House and Wilson stood with a blonde girl who had a huge chest and a very curvy figure. She responded with, "So these are the other, like, doctors?"

Almost on cue, the three ducklings rolled their eyes at the interviewee and Allison said, "Jeez House. At least find someone who actually seems like a doctor to replace me."

"That's Dr. Foreman and Dr. Chase. And that other little ball of happiness over there is the other Dr. Chase, who really just doesn't belong here, now do you Dr. Chase?"

"Good luck on your hunt. I never realized how old that cane makes you look, House." With that last retort, she stood up to leave. As she went to the door, she met Cuddy and a small timid girl with curly brown hair and a pretty face.

"Dr. Chase, I've been looking all over for you. Dr. Irving said you were at lunch, not loitering in the conference room."

"I just-"

"Never mind. This is Nicole Harding. She's a student, studying to be an immunologist and work in Diagnostics, like you. She's your new intern for the next 8 months. For now, she stays with you in Immunology, but she comes to Diagnostics for an hour or so everyday. She also has assigned clinic hours. Now I seriously need to run, I have a board meeting in 20 minutes ago." With that closing statement, she stalked off, leaving the two women standing outside the conference room.

"I'm Dr. Chase. Well, you should probably meet the rest of the team." She walked back into the conference room and introduced Dr. Harding to Rob, Foreman, House, and Wilson.

As she turned to leave, House said, "Wow, Cameron, I never realized how fat you look in that shirt." She shot him a dirty look and left the room, intern in tow.

As they walked back to Immunology, the intern started firing her questions. "Why don't you work there anymore? Why did he call you fat? Why did he call you Cameron?"

"I'm pregnant, so the law says that I can't work in Diagnostics. He called me fat because just before I called him old. He called me Cameron because that's my maiden name. That other blonde doctor is my husband. Its just easier for him to call me Cameron and him Chase. Now my lunch break is over, so we have to go back upstairs." said Cameron, with a sigh, placing her hand protectively over her stomach.

And Hope doesn't know a good last statement for this chapter.

**wow that's was a lot longer than I thought**

**next chapter will be very action filled and suspenseful because I think that this chapter and the one before it were extremely boring and annoyingly annoying so I'll give u a good one next time**

**please please please review and there might be another chapter before Tuesday **

**BUT ONLY IF U REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I have a snow day today so I'm going to try to update as many stories as I can….hope you like this one!**

**here Cameron/Chase is 6 months pregnant.**

_**All Day, Every Day Chapter 10**_

It was a normal day at Princeton-Plainsboro. Chase, Foreman, and House were working on a case. Cameron and Harding were up in Immunology. The patient with lupus wasn't doing too great; they were having a hard time finding the correct combination of medication for her. They were working with a younger patient of theirs, a 23-year old woman, recently diagnosed with HIV. It killed Cameron to see this, so young and getting sick with HIV.

They left the room and Cameron placed her hand protectively over her stomach. She was clearly showing now, and everybody knew. She finished up writing in the files, and turned to Dr. Harding.

She had grown to like Dr. Nicole Harding. She had a remarkably amazing bedside manner, and although she was still learning, it was apparent that she'd be a great doctor one day. She sent her down to do her clinic duty, and she headed for Diagnostics.

She peeked in the glad and saw her husband, and Foreman sitting around the table, and House facing the whiteboard, deep in thought. She entered silently and took a seat next to Rob.

"Harding, finally. We have a case." said House, not even turning around.

"Not Harding. She's got clinic." said Cameron, picking up one of the medical journals tossed on the table.

"You can't be here." House said, turning around.

"I'm not with the patient." she said, looking at the symptoms. "Did you test for Jujubee syndrome?"

"Jujubee presents with fat thighs. Not this patient. She's a supermodel." said House.

"That was our last patient. Have you even seen our new one? Her thighs are huge. I'll go test for it." said Foreman.

"You're losing it, House." said Cameron with a smirk.

"You gaining it, Cameron." he said, gesturing to her stomach with his cane.

"I have a reason." She turned to Chase and said, "I have an appointment. I'll be back in a little bit."

She kissed him quickly on the lips, and stood up. She left the Diagnostics room, went back up to Immunology and got her stuff, and left. She was heading to her OB/GYN, for her six month checkup. She couldn't believe how fast it was going. She walked to her car, and drove on the highway for about 10 minutes to her doctor.

She walked into Dr. Hannah Matthew's nicely decorated office, signed the paper, and took a seat. Around her there were all kinds of women; small skinny ones with scared looks in their eyes, hopeful couples, and a few huge 8 and a half moths pregnant women. There were several OB/GYNs in this office, so the wait went quickly. They called her name and she entered a pretty room with light pink walls.

Dr. Matthews entered, her long, blond hair flowing behind her. Allison had always envied that hair. "Oh look at you, Ally! Six months already."

"It's going so fast!" said Allison, placing her hand over her stomach.

"Ok, so its time for your first sonogram. I-"

"Oh my God! I completely forgot! Oh, I wish Rob could be here!" exclaimed Allison.

"Do you want to call him, or what?" said Dr. Matthews leaning back in her chair.

"No, he's working, and they'll be other ones, right?" said Allison.

"Of course. So you'll do it now?" she responded, standing up.

"Yes."

Dr. Matthews got the machine and prepped Allison for the test. Finally she asked the question for the ages. "Do you want to know the sex?"

"Yes, please." She and Rob had talked about this a couple of weeks ago, and they decided they wanted to know so they could decorate the baby's room.

She turned on the machine and within a few seconds the little baby showed up on the screen.

"Oh my God. That's my baby."

"No." said Dr. Matthews, looking at the screen and smiling.

"What are you talking about?" said Allison, giving her a puzzled look.

"That's your daughter."

**CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCc**

Miles across town, Shawn Gershman sat in The Dancing Leprechaun, drowning his sorrows with a scotch. His pregnant wife kicked him out for drinking too much, and he didn't know what he'd do next. Eventually he got kicked out of the bar, and he stumbled to his car and got in.

**CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCc**

Allison was elated. She glided out of the office and to her car, clutching her bag with the newly printed sonogram pictures. She got into the car and debated calling Rob immediately, or waiting until she got back to the hospital to show him the pictures. She decided to choose the latter. She drove along the highway in her silver convertible (a recent splurge), and she suddenly she felt a bump, her car spinning, and everything went black.

**SUSPENSE!**

**no updates until 7 reviews!!!!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**well I only got 5 reviews….ungrateful…I shouldn't even be updating but I'm sick (again) so eh why not**

**review for meeeee**

_**All Day, Every Day Chapter 11**_

_She drove along the highway in her silver convertible (a recent splurge), and she suddenly she felt a bump, her car spinning, and everything went black._

Rob Chase and Eric Foreman were ready to jump off the lobby balcony. House was in an evil mood, ordering them to do test after test after test on their poor 10-year old patient. As they sat reviewing the results with House in the conference room, Chase's phone rang.

"This is Chase." he said, answering it.

"Yes, hello Dr. Chase. This is Nurse Katilin from the ER. I have some bad news. Your wife was in an accident."

Foreman and House watched Chase's face whiten as he dropped the phone and ran out of the room.

He sprinted down the stairs and through the hallways to the ER. He ran right into Nurse Kaitlin, a middle age woman with straight brown hair. "Dr. Chase."

"Where is she? Is she ok? Is the baby ok?" He was shaking now, his face pale and his hair drooping.

"Calm down Dr. Chase. They're working on her now. Come sit, can I get you some water? Coffee?" she said, bringing him over to a chair in the hallway.

"No. I need to make a phone call." He pulled out his phone and started to call Allison's mother.

"Doctor Chase, that's really not a good idea. You're in shock and you need to calm down first. I see this everyday, Doctor, you'll just worry them." she said, slowly taking the phone out of his hands. "No let me get you some water so you can relax a bit."

The water was brought to him, and he could barely drink it. In what seemed like an eternity, a doctor Chase wasn't really familiar with came walking down the hallway and introduced himself as Dr. McFarland.

Chase could barely look at him. He was too scared. He prayed and prayed that he wouldn't have to call his in-laws with news that she was dead. He couldn't think that way.

"She's ok, Dr. Chase. The car was coming off a side street and hit the front of the car, sending her spinning and sailing into a telephone pole. Her wrist is broken in two places, her legs were crushed but they're fine, surprisingly. But when she hit the pole, her head went forward and hit the steering wheel and then hit part of the pole, leaving a 24-centimeter gash. That's what we're most worried about. She has a concussion, but we have her medicated. You can see her now."

"Is the- the baby?" he choked, praying.

"Completely unharmed. You're one lucky man, Rob Chase. Come see her."

He walked in the room and saw his wife laid out on the bed, her read her spread out on the pillow. The cast on her wrist glowed bright under the fluorescent lights, and her belly stood straight up from under the sheets where she was sleeping. You could see the gash in her head, where it was stitched up and blood was drying around it. He walked over and sat down next to her, taking her hand in his. He felt his baby, and tears came to his eyes. He laid his head down next to her, and fell asleep.

She awoke an hour later, silently. She found herself in the hospital bed, and remembered the accident. She instinctively reached toward her stomach, her daughter. She was ok, according to the fetal monitor next to her. Then she caught sight of her husband, asleep on the side of the bed. She reached up to fix her hair, and winced as she felt the gash. Feeling her moving, Rob opened his eyes and yawned.

"Hey sleepy head." Allison was surprised how hoarse her own voice sounded.

"You sure know how to scare a man, Al." He said, rubbing her hand.

"I have something for you. In my bag. Where is it?" she said looking around but trying not to move her head too much.

"I'll go find out. I'll be right back." He got up and went to the reception desk and found some cops standing around.

"Are you Dr. Chase?" said one of the cops.

"Yes."

"We're here about the accident. When your wife feels better, we'd like to talk to her." he said.

"Um, sure. Would you happen to know where her things are? Her purse?" he asked.

"Yes, I believe these kind ladies can help you with that." he nodded to Nurse Kaitlin, who walked to a room and came back with several items from her car, including her purse.

"Thanks. And I'll let you know officers."

"Thank you Doctor."

He walked back inside and held up the bag. She smiled and as she looked through it with her good hand, Rob told her about the cops. She agreed, but when she felt better and her concussion was gone.

"Here it is. Now I didn't know it was going to be today, otherwise I would've brought you. But close your eyes." He closed them, and she slid the sonogram picture into his hands.

"Ok, open." He opened his eyes and his heart melted.

The doctor had added a little speech bubble that said "Hey Dad!". It bought tears to his eyes, and he could barely speak. "That-that's our baby, Al."

"No." she said, smiling. "That's our daughter."

**CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCc**

After calling Allison's family, who absolutely freaked out, they arrived at the hospital and flooded her hotel room. Her mother spoke almost all in Italian, and the screams that came out of Sam's mouth when she saw her own personalized sonogram with the words "Hey Aunt Sam!" in a speech bubble, just like Rob's could be heard around the hospital.

House, Foreman, Wilson, Harding, Irving, and Cuddy each stopped in on their own time to say feel better, House dragged against his will by Cuddy. Harding would be taking care of their Immunology cases with the help of Dr. Irving.

The police questioned Allison and it was determined that she was hit by Shawn Gershman. He got out of the accident with a shattered knee, and he was charged with DUI and locked up.

In time, Allison got to go home, and Rob made sure she stayed there until she was absolutely completely better.

And Hope can NEVER find a good way to end her chapters.

**I liked that whole sonogram with the speech bubble thing. I've seen people do that, and I always thought it was cute.**

**hope you liked, but I would appreciate if you told me!!!!! if you didn't like it, why? let it out. don't keep it bottled up inside!!**

**reviewww!!!!! _7 REVIEWS FOR AN UPDATE! NO LESS!_**


End file.
